Severus And Jenny Wren the Toddler
by wingnutdawn
Summary: 3rd instalment in the Severus and Jenny Wren Series. Jenny Wren Snape is ready to explore and maybe occasionally innocently cause a little mayhem for her Daddy. Draco is also adjusting to his situation as the ward of Severus Snape. Naturally Albus feels he has to have a hand in guiding the new little family.
1. Jenny learns to stand up

**Chapter 1- Jenny learns to stand** **up**

CRASH… the sound of something falling caused everyone to look over to the playpen in Minerva's classroom beside her desk. Jenny was in Minerva's' classroom for the morning and she was going back to daddy Severus for the afternoon sessions.

Minerva who was just showing the students how to transform rats into goblets turned around quickly and went over to the playpen.

Jenny's lip was trembling as she caused some books to tumble off Minerva's desk when she had pulled herself up and tried to stand with the help of the desk edge that was just a little higher than her playpen. She scared herself as she fell back on her behind.

Minerva moved swiftly and picking the child up she comforted her while checking that Jenny wasn't hurt, before setting her back down into the playpen. She picked up one of the new stuffys' and a picture book featuring moving magical creatures and handed them to Jenny then continued with the lesson.

During lunch Minerva mentioned to Severus what had happened and he told her that Jenny had tried the same trick on Saturday morning when he and Draco were cleaning up her room.

'It won't be long before she will be wanting to travel all over the castle' Minerva said 'she has found out she can almost stand like we do and when she is more steady, she will try walking. Then the real fun will begin.' Her lips twitched slightly as she looked fondly at Jenny who was distracted by the variety of food choices sitting on the long table before them.

'Oh yes... loads of fun,' said Severus sourly; knowing if something was to happen it will happen on his watch more than likely.

Jenny in the meantime had managed to get a bowl of English trifle to slide towards her and it rose up before tipping over and landing over Severus' head and dripped down his face and onto his lap..

The normal meal time noises ceased as everyone in the hall froze stared at the sight. Nervous giggles and slightly choked burst of laughter punctured the unnatural silence as both students and staff waited for the explosion.

Fighting her urge to laugh at the sight, Minerva scourgified what got spilled on Jenny and herself while Severus fought the urge to snap and snarl at the obviously amused staff and nervous students. After removing the bowl of now ruined Trifle which was perched upside down precariously on his head he drew his own wand out of his wrist holder and cast a scourgify over himself. A fresh batch of English Trifle appeared where the previous one had been paced on the table.

Looking over at Jennys little face that looked up at him with trembling lips and sad little eyes he said softly so only she could hear "It is okay Jenny I'm not angry. You can have some dessert after you eat the meal in front of you '

Jenny then grinned happily at her daddy as she tucked into her small meal of cut up chicken, rice and mixed vegetables.

Realising that there would be no unseemly display of anger the normal lunch time routine resumed to everyone's relief.

After Jenny managed to eat her meal Severus picked up a small bowl filled with a little bit of English Trifle and fed it to Jenny so she wouldn't repeat the performance, which he wondered in passing if his little girl

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny liked to go to the classroom with Severus, as sometimes there were some very interesting mishaps when some of the big kids mixed their assignments. Once one student really got creative and instead of the gentle blue that would have proved the that cauldron show a glow of strange and pretty colours as it sent sparks up into the air. Unfortunately it stunk badly. She was proud of her daddy Severus as he quickly got rid of it with a swish of his wand before she started to gag.

Today Severus looked around at the class of 5th year Griffindors and Slytherins. He focused momentarily on Neville Longbottom and sighed. He was absolutely positive something would go wrong as he cast the basic antidote formula and a list of various ailment s onto the Blackboard .

Severus cast a protective bubble over Jenny's Playpen then with a slight grimace said " I hope that there are a few of you who are capable of taking this basic formula and tweek it to coincide with an ailment of which you may choose among the list of given choices upon the board. As for the second part of your assignment. write up the experiment .. in detail as to what you have done and how you believe your antidote will work. Those who do not feel confident enough to experiment may brew the basic Antidote and your assignment is to write three feet on how the ingredients in the formula interact."

'Experiments were fun to watch' thought Jenny as this time there were flowers popping out of Neville Longbottoms cauldrons which was very strange to say the least. Jenny clapped her hands together and laughed as the various flowers came flowing out of the cauldron and landed all over the table and floor where the student was working.

With the eyes of all his classmates upon him Neville felt his cheeks redden and he shook with fear that he was going to be given zero marks for the day and a detention for once again botching up an assignment.

Striking over to Longbottom's now flower filled cauldron, Severus was going to use his wand to vanish the resulting mess but paused as it occurred to him that the experiment wasn't as bad like the last one. He could see that the cauldron wasn't melted or the contents dangerous plus he noticed that Jenny was getting a lot of joy out of seeing it.

Watching Jenny and her obvious enjoyment of the mishap, Severus turned to the now very worried and nervous student and with a strange smirk gracing his face - told him to write it up anyway, and to think of something it could be an antidote for. If the student wrote it up properly he would get full marks.

Longbottom barely contained his gasp of surprise and wondered how he was going to accomplish the assignment now that he had obviously messed it up. An idea occurred to him and he sighed with relief. After all he was great at Herbology and flowers were plants used in various potions. He just had to ssort them and think of their various uses.

'Merlin, ' thought Severus 'Did l just say that? I must be losing my senses.' He gave Jenny another bottle of water, as it was a warm afternoon and turned back to finish teaching the class.

After taking some swigs of the cool water, the bottle was dropped and ignored as Jenny crawled over to the side of her playpen and with her fists wrapped tightly around the bars she pulled herself up. This time she did not fall down but stood there with her little legs spread out trying to keep her balance.

'Professor look at Jenny' one of the Slytherins s called out and everybody looked over to where Jenny was crowing with victory over her new achievement.

Severus looked with secret pride at his little Jenny Wren and had a half smile when he congratulated her.

So began Jenny's days as a toddler.

Authors Notes

I apologise for taking so long to write but it has been a hectic year. My daughter who had been struck by a distracted driver while riding her Harley Davidson V-Rod on September 1st when the new distracted driving laws came into effect in the province of Ontario Canada She is doing her best to take back her life and soldier on while accepting the fact that her left leg and foot from the knee down has no bones as they were pulverised in the accident. The Doctors at Sunnybrook did wonders saving her leg and foot with a metal rod and plates . After many months she is able to get on with her life though there will still be many more obstacles for her to thank You.

.ca/video?clipId=722509&playlistId=1.2600169&binId=1.815897&playlistPageNum=1&binPageNum=1


	2. Jenny plays outside

**Chapter 2- Jenny plays outside**

Now that Jenny had finally learned to stand up on her feet she was happy with her accomplishment and she was even willing to show Madame Pomfrey the next day that she could do it while she was getting her weekly check-up.

Madame Pomfrey loved to see the child who always had a happy nature. Madame Pomfrey was only one of many who marvelled over how devoted Severus and Jenny were to each other no matter how hard Severus tried not to show his feelings in regard to the child. Poppy knew that sadly, he had learned many years ago never to show your feelings because they would be crushed out of you, made fun of or tortured. At least that was his unhappy experience.

'Severus, Jenny's doing fine. She is a very healthy and happy child.' Madame Pomfrey mentioned as she did her scans with her wand . 'Though having more physical exercise outdoors wouldn't be amiss.'

Jenny stood on her feet and looked up hopefully at her daddy who picked her up. 'I will take her outside more often now that It is nice weather outside for a change, not too cool or hot.'

' The weather is pretty unpredictable at this time of year but...' Poppy mused as she gazed at the hopeful little face. 'I think if she keeps her warm sweater on then it should be al right for a little while. In fact the fresh air and sunshine may be beneficial rather than keeping her cooped up in the castle.'

"yay, oot' Jenny said as she hugged her daddy's neck.

Severus held his little girl tightly after ensuring she had her sweater and summer cloak before they left the hospital wing to go outside to let her play like she was promised.

Glancing around the area Severus noticed Neville Longbottom and his Godson now ward- Draco Malfoy were in a deep conversation with Hagrid a few yards away from the friendly half giants hut. He wondered what they were discussing but put it out of his mind as little Jenny squirmed and wiggled with excitement because she wished to be set down on the ground.

Severus let her down, and she held his hand while she stood there feeling happy and amazed. The world looked different to her when she was standing she wasn't sure why it did but she felt the difference. She lifted her foot and swung it back and forth in the air just inches over the grass. Then she tried the other foot.

Severus stood there watching and wondering what it was Jenny was thinking. Adults can't always comprehend what goes through a Childs mind but what did that matter; Jenny was keeping herself amused, and learning all at the same time.

Jenny stopped swinging her feet, stood looking down at her little green soft sandals covering her feet, and wigged her toes then looked over towards the forest near Hagrid's hut and asked 'we go to see Hagids ome da? '

Severus looked over toward where Hagrid was now crouched on the ground picking up some of the soil with his large hand and showing it to the two boys. 'Not today Jen, i't looks like Hagrids busy doing something with Draco and Longbottm .'

"oh kay da.'

Still holding Severus' hand she carefully toddled along while he did his best to not take too long a stride. She looked up at the blue sky with the wispy clouds scuttling across it and pointed to one that made her laugh. "loo da, a fo-nix coud.'

Severus looked up and clarified, 'Yes Jenny that is a very nice looking phoenix shaped cloud.'

The assortment of students and staff who were out enjoying the clear rainless day after a week of rain watched with amusement as the little toddler determinedly did her best to keep her balance while placing each foot carefully forward on the grassy slightly bumpy ground.

Fortunately for the 'audience' Severus was too busy focusing on the safety of his little girl while answering the stream of questions to notice them as he was constantly adjusting his gait as his long legs which were best used striding along -were taking what one could call hesitant nearly mincing steps to keep from knocking over the small toddler beside him.

He also didn't notice the Griffindor, Colin Creevy snapping photos of them as they slowly worked their way towards Jenny's favourite spot under the leafy branches of the Slytherin tree.

It took time as each any every discovery that Jenny made of the bugs crawling on the ground and sighting all the different creatures fling or running around the grounds had to be exclaimed about and sometimes explained by her daddy who was in some peoples opinion very unusually patient while answering the baby questions.

Jenny liked the slight breeze that fanned her face when they reached her favourite spot under the Slytherin tree. Severus let her pull her hand away from his so she could independently walk- albeit unsteadily, for the last two feet.

The tree had a baby swing that was a light green in colour with a silver dragon on the backrest tied to one of the lower thick branches. It had been put up barely a half hour after breakfast by one of the older Slytherin students who was a muggle born. The night before he had owled home and asked his mother if she could send it to the school for Jenny since his baby sister had outgrown it.

'That is a very nice gesture Mr Capon.' Severus told the boy, 'It will be very much appreciated by Jenny from the looks she is giving it.'

'Your welcome sir.' The boy answered as he mentally composed a letter to his mum as he observed Jenny's delighted reaction to his gift.

Jenny had a broad smile upon her face when she spotted the swing. Fortunately Severus was close behind as she turned and lost her balance. She was able to grab the material of her daddy's trousers before falling.

"wing dada wing peeze.' She cried out happily and reached both her arms up so she could be lifted up.

Severus settled her into the swing and gently gave her a push while she held onto the strong ropes that held it up. She giggled and laughed at him. Her little feet kicked out as she went back and forth.

Watching the pair of them made the muggleborn Slytherin student feel happy just seeing and hearing her having so much fun with the little swing and he felt good about getting it.

Severus let the few teens who had been relaxing nearby and enjoying the nice weather push her in the little swing as he stood back observing them all having a good time.

About half an hour later Jenny indicated she was getting tired and wanted out. Severus took her out and she smiled happily at him. It was starting to get a little cooler out and Severus made sure she still had her little sweater buttoned up all the way .

She giggled and then reached up to Severus and asked him to pick her up.

Severus did so and took her back inside the castle for supper where she beguiled and captivated everyone sitting near her - especially her grandpa Albus and Grandma with stories of her discoveries while outside playing with her daddy.

Afterword Caffeine gave her a nice warm bath while Severus and Draco - who had arrived at the quarters shortly after they did, went into the cosy front room and discussed Draco's new plans that he and Neville were talking to Hagrid about.

Jenny chattered away to the little Elf who had finished giving the happy little child her bath and was getting her sleepwear with the little footies on her ready for Severus to place her in her crib where he would be tuckering her in with a few of her toys, under her favourite blanket (transfigured from Sevs former cloak), which she had claimed the day they met.

Thanks to being out in the fresh air and all her activity Jenny fell asleep while listening to her daddy read one of her favourite books to her. Severus and the little elf Caffeine smiled at each other as :Jenny Fell into a sound sleep and thankfully slept soundly throughout the night, waking up the next day refreshed and raring to go on another adventure of discovery.


	3. Jenny gets a new bed

**Chapter 3 - Jenny gets a new bed**

Jenny was feeling rather adventurous today, as she woke up. Pulling herself up with the bars of her crib she stood up on her little feet she thought she would like to go wake up her daddy. She managed to climb half over the top bar before she froze with fear gripping the bar with all her might. She realized the floor was actually a lot farther down then she thought.

She started to scream for her DADA who was extra tired due to the fact that he had spent considerable time, being Head of House - checking on his Slytherins and answering what questions they had before they headed to their dorms. Afterwards he headed over to the hospital wing due to an accident involving several members of the Slytherin team during Quidditch practice earlier that day while Caffeine stayed with Jenny as she slept.

Severus woke up with a start, _'Jenny!'_ He yelled, 'Daddy's coming.' as he ran into Jenny's room, and caught her as she was trying to get either back in or out of the crib.

His heart was beating fast as the situation actually scared him. She could have fallen and hurt herself when she attempted to climb out.

Severus hugged the sobbing child close, walked back to his big chair, and sat down with her. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck as her cries settled down.

There was nearly two hours to go before it was time to go to the Great Hall for breakfast so Severus accioed one of Jenny's story books and proceeded to read a chapter to her about the misadventures of a Neazle kitten named Mischief and her companion Noseworthy the Crup puppy.

After reading the story Severus closed the book and sent it back to the shelf . After giving her tear streaked face a wash and letting her know he wasn't going to go far he set her down on the little carpet that had a pattern of a kneazle. He placed a few of her toys down with her and cast an age-line spell around her so she wouldn't wander off and called for the little nanny elf Caffeine to look after Jenny. With a gentle popping sound the little elf happily complied with the request as he went to his room to change out of his sleepwear and got dressed into his black slacks and white collared shirt under the high collared black jacket which came to his knees.

He came out of his room and noted that Caffeine had already dressed her into her play clothes. He picked up his little girl who squealed happily as they sat in his high-backed wing chair she settled on his lap while he gently brushed her red hair, which had a nice shine to it when he was done. He tied her hair up into two little pigtails and put in a little clip with butterflies on both of them.

Severus decided it was time to turn the crib into a youth bed. One that was low enough for Jenny to get out of but not too low for him to put her in. He didn't want to risk Jenny trying to get out of her crib again by herself, once was definitely enough.

Besides he thought she would love to have her room made over so deciding to make these changes, he reached for a quill and parchment upon which he wrote a message to Draco explaining he was planning on doing and requested Draco's input as he hoped he would have fresh ideas for redecorating Jenny's room. He handed the message to Caffeine who popped away to deliver it .

Leaving his quarters with Jenny snuggled up in his arms; Severus spotted Minerva and Albus stepping off the main staircase heading down the corridor to the Great Hall for breakfast and moved swiftly to catch up to them.

Jenny looked proudly at her grandma and grandpa. She patted her little chest with a tiny hand and said "me noo oom.'

Minerva smiled and with a side-glance at Severus's impassive face responded. 'Really? That is so nice Jenny. When are you going to get this new room?'

Severus then informed them " Jenny tried to climb out of her crib so I think she should come out permanently and have a youth bed and I have requested Draco's help with the redesign of her new bed and room considering she could be considered an official toddler now.

"I would offer to help with decorating Jenny's room but I am a wee bit too old-fashioned and don't know much about decorating little girls rooms. ' Albus's eyes twinkled, ' But I look forward to seeing the result of your and Draco's efforts as I suspect Martin will, as he is due to come here to get an update on how both Jenny and Draco are doing.'

'It is a wonderful idea, I am sure between you and Mr…. Um, Draco, you will create a perfect room for little Jenny. ' Minerva's eyes misted a little as she thought of how the young Potions Master had changed due to becoming responsible for this little girl and now with Draco thrown into the mix – Severus had come a long way since he was a child himself and the troubles he had gotten into when he was a teenager.

Jenny was getting tired of waiting while the grownups were talking instead of walking. as she was interested more in what was on the breakfast menu. She was hungry and the adults weren't moving fast enough to her liking.

Jenny started to squirm so Severus set her down and she grabbed both his and Albus' robes and pulled on them.

Minerva laughed and said 'l think she wants us to hurry up'

Jenny squealed to let her know she was right and so they proceeded to the Great hall where everybody was gathering.

Jenny was bouncing with excitement while eating her breakfast as her daddy had been talking with some of the other adults and her name kept coming up in the conversation so she was quite sure it had to do with her new bedroom.

Draco looked over the room carefully, ' Not pink, though it is a girly colour. Why not do the walls in a nice calm cool blue green. We could try a cream colour as a start for the furniture.'

Severus paused and thought for a few seconds. 'Yes that would be suitable... we can adjust the colour scheme if Jenny doesn't like it.'

'True.' Draco watched as Severus changed the colour of the walls with the colour changing charm. 'The bed could do with a design on the headboard.'

Severus nodded and with Draco's help they transformed the room while Jenny was being watched over by Caffeine in the attached playroom.

After an hour or so and several design changes both Severus and Draco agreed it was finished.

Caffeine was alerted that the job was done and she told Jenny that daddy and Draco had a surprise for her in her room.

Jenny looked astounded when she saw her room and that they transformed her crib into a new youth bed that was just for her. Draco and Severus decorated it with butterflies flying across a blue sky and clouds floating on the Headboard and 2 baby Kneazles on the foot board playing in the grass with flowers gently waving in a light breeze.

Draco showed her that they put a set of pull-out drawers underneath the bed so she could store stuff under the bed.

The dressers were decorated in like manner to match the bed. All of the decorations were animated.

She went over to the bed and found she could get onto it really easy. She sat on the covers of her new bed and admired the pretty moving pictures on the headboard and foot-board.

Needless to say she was extremely pleased with the set up.

Draco and Severus were also pleased with what they had accomplished had made their little Jenny happy.


	4. End of the School Year

**Chapter 4- the end of the school year**

Jenny was very happy with the new arrangement in her room. She could get in or out of bed without having to climb. She could draw pictures on the bits a pieces of parchment that was neatly set up on her little desk or get toys out of the toy-box she wanted all by herself. She hugged her stuffed unicorn given to her by Grandpa Albus when she was little with glee.

She could now go and get daddy Severus up in the morning though he sometimes didn't appreciate it all the time, he often told her it was still too early and to go back to bed.

Today she thought it was okay as the sun was up and shining through the magical window that Grandma Minerva made on the wall that faced her when she woke up. She slid out of bed and toddled over to the room where Severus was sleeping. She reached out and pried open one of his eye lids with her finger and asked 'daddy wake yet?'

'' Ouch l am now' Severus told her and he reached out and gave her a hug. He hoped she wouldn't wake him up that way too often. Severus took her back to her room and as routine had become – Jenny was cleaned up, diaper changed then dressed her in an outfit of her own choosing...within reason that is.

With Caffeine watching Jenny as she sat at her new desk and drew a picture on a piece of parchment Severus got himself dressed and cleaned up then after brushing her hair and putting in the clips they went off together to Great Hall.

It was end of term and the kids were getting ready to go after a week of some very tough exams.

The examiners really put the students through their paces and getting good marks meant a lot of revising and study.

Albus had given out the marks for the Houses and the end of year reports at supper last night, and now this morning said his goodbyes and last speech to the students who were packed and ready to leave. The only student who didn't go was Draco who, being Severus' ward would stay throughout the summer.

After breakfast the carriages came to take the students down to the Hogwarts express, which was at its siding waiting to transport them to their homes. Jenny said her goodbyes to the students who came over to say goodbye and gave hugs all around.

Neville handed Draco some parchment filled with ideas on the project they and Hagrid were planning. 'I wish I could stay and help more Draco. But Gran...'

'I understand Neville thanks for all your help. I am sure that with Hagrid helping and good weather it should be completed by the time you return and you can see the results. '

'Maybe taste test them?' said Ron Weasley as he and Harry came over with Hermione to wish Draco luck for the summer.

'Ron!' Hermione said sharply. 'Always speaking with your stomach.'

Ron shrugged as Draco, Neville and Harry laughed. It was well known how much Ron loved to eat.

It didn't seem too long but everybody and their belongings got loaded and then the last carriage was gone and silence came over the castle, Albus, Minerva and Severus stood quietly talking among themselves while Jenny sat on the grass and watched the clouds as they flitted by. Draco sat down beside her and Jenny reached out and put her little hand over his. She was still not a very big person for somebody going on one year of age. Draco looked down at her and he felt at peace with his world. He would probably not get over the hesitancy in his speech patterns or get the use of his left eye but he had come to accept his limitations this year.

Jenny was watching Draco and then grabbed hold of his arm and stood up carefully she balanced herself and then tried to walk. He lifted his arm and stretched it out carefully so she could balance. The adults heard him say 'look at Jenny.' They turned and Severus knelt where he was and held his arms out to her. She held Draco's arm lightly and steadied herself .she got as far as she could holding his arm and then looked over to Severus and walked a little unsteady towards him and fell into his arms.

She did it. Her little family was all there and they were so happy and proud of her. She was passed to each of them for a special hug. Albus used the occasion as an excuse to say 'Lets go in and get some ice cream and sherbet lemon to celebrate Jenny's first steps.'

Everyone else smiled, as they knew how fond of the treat sherbet lemon Albus was.

They went in and Jenny showed Madame Pomfrey and Filtch the crusty school custodian her new ability. Even Hagrid who had come back from seeing the students off was shown and invited to join in the little celebration. Jenny had been a little scared of Hagrid at first because of his immense size and rather shaggy looking features. She soon learned that he was just a big lovable fellow who genuinely liked her.

With the celebration the holidays had officially been recognised and the rest of the day was spent quietly each person doing whatever they had to get done.

Jenny had Draco go outside with her for a while so she could play and he pushed her on her swing for a while then carried her over to Hagrid's hut to see Fang. He was an immense dog who let her hug him and sit on top of his massive back. Fangs tail wagged furiously with happiness.

Hagrid and Draco sat in the sunshine watching the little girl and Fang play. Draco was an entirely different boy from when Hagrid and he first met and the giant thought it was definitely for the better.

Hagrid had no use for the Malfoy family normally. They were what he considered bad blood through and through but over this past year Draco proved to him time and time again that he was different now.

He was starting to consider Draco as a friend.

Near noon Draco and Jenny took their leave of Hagrid to go into the castle Severus met them and took Jenny to get her diaper change and wash up before the meal commenced.

Afterwards Jenny had a good nap back in her room Draco went back down to Hagrids to finalise the plans for the special project which Neville Longbottom had also helped with while school was in session. Severus sat back in his Comfortable wingchair to do some reading while wondering what adventures summer would bring.

It was a promising start to the summer.


	5. Gardening with Draco and Hagrid

**Chapter 5- Gardening with Draco and Hagrid**

Severus had gone to Diagon Alley pick up some supplies with Grandpa Albus while Grandma Minerva had gone to Hogsmeade to do some business. Jenny was being looked after by Caffeine along with Draco and Hagrid outside since it was a beautiful warm day.

Draco had discovered to his own amazement that he liked to work with his hands, getting them dirty and seeing the plants coming up. He didn't realize how much he would enjoy the work. He hoped to eventually get a small orchard with a few apple and cherry trees planted. Caffeine was happily busy with Jenny making sure she was happy and that she kept the little hat on her head to keep the sun off. She had the little girls bag of spare clean clothes, diapers and the other sundries she thought she may need to summon for her left in Hagrid's hut as they were going to have a picnic lunch after the garden was done for the day.

Jenny missed her Daddy for he had been gone for what felt like forever. She played on her swing and then with Caffeine's help strolled over to play in her new warded sandbox that was built not too far from the garden plot by her friend Hagrid, who was being helped by Draco with the garden.

"Is okay Jenny. One cannot play and have fun outside without getting a little bit dirty.' Caffeine assured the little girl who was a little hesitant. 'Just don't let it get into your eyes or mouth sweetie.' She unobtrusively cast a charm to keep the sand from harming the child.

Jenny smiled broadly and spent time throwing the sand up in the air and making tunnels, funny houses and animals .She loved to sit in the sandbox on a warm summer day while Caffeine told her amusing stories to accompany the sand creations.

Today she thought she would like see what Hagrid and Draco was doing and toddled over toward the garden with Caffeine to watch Hagrid and Draco who was replacing some sticks and cages in the ground .The plants like the string beans and tomatoes needed the extra support to help them grow up to the sun.

Hagrid was tending his pumpkin and squash plants. The rather pungent smell of dragon dung hung in the air, which Jenny didn't particularly like but fortunately there was a slight breeze that wafted the smell towards the forest.

The chickens that Hagrid kept were wandering around loose. Jenny liked to see the chickens come running to Hagrid when he came out with their feed, she could see how much he cared for them.

Today he let her scatter the seed onto the ground and she had fun watching the birds scrabbling in the dirt. The little yellow chicks were so cute as they ran beside their mothers. She liked to chatter in a friendly manner to the tiny yellow chicks who occasionally clicked their little beaks at her . The roosters scared her a little though, with the way they strutted and looked at her.

Hagrid smiled at the tiny girls efforts to make friends with the chicks and told Draco they may as well be done for the day and he thought Jenny would like to have that picnic lunch now. Draco agreed as he felt the strain in his muscles and was starting to feel his stomach growling with hunger pains they picked up little Jenny who squealed happily and went into the hut to gather the lunch things to be eaten outside in the fresh air..

What fun Jenny had as there was quite a choice with all the sandwiches and salads, deserts, and pumpkin juice all spread out on the picnic blanket .The sun was warm and the breeze was pleasantly gentle. Jenny watched the birds flying by and ate her lunch with Hagrid and Draco.

After lunch was done and the lunch things put away Hagrid went to the forbidden forest to gather some special ingredients that he needed and to visit some of the creatures that lived there. Draco along with Caffeine took Jenny into the castle, down into their cool dungeon quarters where Caffeine got her ready for her afternoon nap while Draco got out his summer assignments out to work on till Jenny woke up.

While they were doing this Severus and Albus had come back to the castle and put everything they had purchased in the Headmasters quarters then they went down to to Severus's quarters to see Draco and Jenny.

Jenny yelled 'DADDY, Oh DADDY', when she saw Severus coming in and she wiggled away from Draco gentle hug and toddled over to Severus who picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck tight as she kissed his nose and then reached over and hugged Grampa Albus who also had a very soft spot for her.

She was really happy and chattered away, telling them what she had been doing for the last few days they were gone.

Draco grinned at the happy family reunion and then walked over and talked to Albus about Neville and his plans for an orchard by Hagrid's hut. Albus told him that he liked the idea and that he would enjoy looking over the plans for the orchard, how many trees and where to set them excreta. If he remembered rightly the planting couldn't actually start till late fall.

Draco was very happy that the planning would not be in vain and said he would show Albus the plans and have Hagrid help him with setting out the trees. He then left with a gleam of hope and happiness in his eyes to impart the great news that the Headmaster approved the idea of the Orchard to the gentle giant.


End file.
